ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
God of War (film)
Benedict Cumberbatch Florian Munteanu Andy Serkis Anthony Hopkins|studio = Columbia Pictures Village Roadshow Pictures |distributor = |runtime = 120 minutes|country = USA|language = English|image =MPW-57662.jpg |director = Quentin Tarantino|producer = Mark Canton Bernie Goldmann Gianni Nunnari Jeffrey Silver|released = October 4, 2019}}God of War is an upcoming American dark fantasy thriller film based on the God of War video game series. Synopsis Inspired on the 2005 video game of the same name, the film focuses on the destructive journey of Kratos, who seeks revenge of the God of War Ares for tricking him into killing his own family after becoming his servant. He is assisted in his journey by the Goddess of Wisdom Athena, who seeks to destroy Ares to protect her worshipers. Full Plot Kratos was once a successful, feared captain in the Spartan army who led his men to several victories before being defeated by a barbarian king and his army. Facing death, Kratos called on the God of War, Ares, to whom he promised to serve if the god would spare his men and provide the power to destroy their enemies. Ares agreed and bonded the Blades of Chaos, a pair of chained blades forged in the depths of Tartarus, to his new servant. Kratos, equipped with the blades, then decapitated the barbarian king. Kratos waged war at the behest of Ares, eventually leading an attack on a village occupied by worshipers of Athena. Unknown to Kratos, Ares had secretly transported Kratos' wife and daughter to the village; during his frenzied attack on its temple, Kratos accidentally killed them. Although Ares believed this act would free Kratos to become the perfect warrior, the Spartan instead renounced his pledge of servitude to the god. The oracle of the destroyed village cursed Kratos by bonding the ashes of his dead family to his skin, turning it ash-white and earning him the nickname, "Ghost of Sparta". Plagued by nightmares of his horrible deed, Kratos vowed to serve the other gods in hope of ridding himself of the visions. More coming soon... Cast Main * as Kratos, a vengeful Spartan demigod known by the world as the "Ghost of Sparta" who seeks revenge on Ares for tricking him into killing his own wife and daughter. * as Athena, the Olympian Goddess of Wisdom and the dedicated queen of Athens. * as Ares, the Olympian God of War who seeks the genocide of his sister Athena's worshippers and people out of jealously of her. * Benedict Cumberbatch as Poseidon, the Olympian God of the Sea. Cumberbatch also played the character's sea construct avatar through voice and motion capture. * Florian Munteanu as Hades, the Olympian God of the Underworld. Munteanu also provided voice and stood in for the motion capture. * Andy Serkis as Chronos, the father of Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, and Hera who is roaming the Desert of Lost Souls with Pandora's Temple (which holds Pandora's Box) chained to his back as punishment for his role in the Great War. Serkis portrayed the character through voice and motion capture. * as Hera, the wife of Zeus and the queen of Olympus. She is also the Narrator of the film. * Anthony Hopkins as Zeus, the Olympian God of Lightning and King of the Gods of Olympus. Hopkins also plays a mysterious gravedigger whom Kratos encounters in Athens. Secondary * TBD as Lysandra, Kratos' deceased wife. * TBD as Calliope, Kratos' deceased daughter. * Ray Park as the Barbarian King * TBD as the Village Oracle Soundtrack Variant of the Movie Logos * The SONY logo is colored in blood-red the sound of ringing is replaced for that of a waterdrop falling in water (to represent the sound of blood-shed) * The light of the transition between SONY and Columbia Pictures is replaced for a fire haze. * Columbia Pictures logo has black sky background, the scenario and the "Columbia Lady" herself are all colored in red and the light torch ignites fire instead of light. Then, the scenario, the Lady and the title are engulfed by rising fire and reduced to ashes, the fires form the logo of Village Roadshow Pictures. * The Village Roadshow Pictures title and logo are fully colored on yellow with a red background. Again, the rising fire engulfs the title and logo. Differences between the Game and the Film * Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:God of War Category:R-Rated Movies Category:Movies Category:Video Game Movies Category:Films based on video games Category:Sony Pictures Category:Films with motion capture Category:Films about revenge Category:Dark fantasy Category:Sony Pictures Releasing